Putain, encore la chance !
by Andro et Gaby
Summary: Une chute en skate et un dérapage non controlé... Deux moldues sans histoires (ou presque) se retrouvent projetées dans un univers inconu, qu'elle connaissent pourtant parfaitement : celui de Rowling. Putain, la chance, entre Mystère, rêve et réalit
1. Disclaimer

_**Notes des auteurs foldingues:**_

**_Le passage super déprimant, le disclaimer:_** Rien du monde fabuleux et fantastique de Harry Potter ne nous appartient! On ne fait pas de sous avec cte fic! #retourne ses poches d'où tombe un bout de gomme#

**_Rating:_** Indubitablement PG!

**_Résumé:_** J'aime Harry Potter, je voue un culte à JKRowling... J'aime la danse, je veux en faire mon métier! Et je fais une mauvaise chute en skate... et devinez devant qui je me réveille?... Nez à nez avec le PLUS QUE BEAU Sirius Black!! Quand à moi j'aime le théatre, déconner avec mes potes, Harry Potter et le chocolat. Un machiniste incompétent... et devinez ou je me réveille ? Nez à nez avec le SOSIE DE MON BEGUIN DU MOMENT, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin ! Putain, encore la chance...

**_Pairing:_** Alors là, aucune idée... Sérieusement! Même si on parle de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin dans le résumé, pour tout vous dire, cte fic démarre sans aucun scénario précis, sauf que l'on sais où l'on doit aller (et donc comment ça va se finir )...

**_Genre:_** A mi-chemin entre grosse déconnade et fic sérieuse. Avec de l'action, de l'aventure mais surtout PAS DE MARY SUE!! Yeurk!

**_Le pourquoi du comment du titre:_** Ceux qui sont des cinéastes avertis reconnaîtront que c'est une réplique de Jurassic Parc I (On aurai pu mettre aussi: Putain, j'en ai marre d'avoir raison!) Vous voyez de qui on parle? (flemme d'aller chercher le nom de l'acteur)... Et aussi parce que (CF note ci-dessous) on a une déveine pas possible... Nous et la chance, on est pas très copines.

**_Dernière note utile pour comprendre l'histoire:_** Prenez en compte que les fille qui débarquent là-bas... c'est nous (Andro et gaby) dans nos bons jours et nos mauvais jours...

Bonne lecture :)


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Putain, encore la chance...!**_

**Chapitre un**

* * *

"Hey mama! Talalalalililala! Hey Mama! Waouh!"

Dans sa chambre, au cinquième étage d'un immeuble, une jeune fille brune aux éclatante mèches violettes se déhanchait sur un air célèbre des Black Eyed Peas: Hey mama!

"J'ai réussiiiiii!!!" s'écria la demoiselle en sautillant partout. "Faut que je le dise à Manue!"

La brune exubérante sortit un portable LG à clapet de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Lors de l'ouverture, il y eu un petit "dililing!" joyeux accompagné tout de suite après d'une série de 'bip'. La jeune fille composait un numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle parlait au téléphone portable.

"Hey, Manue! C'est Gabrielle! J'y arrive! Ouais, j'ai réussi!! Tu sais, le trax, après on se relève et puis ya une isolation en même temps! Ouais ben voilà! Nickel! Deux heures que j'y suis dessus! Et toi, ça va? Ouais, tu y arrives aussi? Vivement qu'on se voit au Hip-Hop Mardi!!! Tu me manques trop! te voir qu'une fois par semaine c'est hard! Ouais je sais... dommage que t'ais déménagé à Londres! Tu m'as quitté pour la ville! Snif! Comment ça je rigole? Manue, tu sais bien que t'es ma meilleure amie... ouais... quoi tu t'es trouvée un chéri? Et il est comment? WoW! Canon! Et... MERDE!!"

La jeune fille envoya le téléphone valser sur son lit où il rebondit et s'appitoya sur son sort: "Pourquoi le forfait nous lâche t-il toujours quand on en a le plus besoin?..."

Cherchant une réponse à cette question existentielle, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner... trois fois, puis s'arrêta. C'était le signal. Rapidement, elle ouvrit son armoire et chercha des vêtements rapidement. Elle était encore en pyjama! Elle était en retard! Pour un des premiers rendez-vous, c'était loupé!

"GABRIELLE WILLIAMS!! HEY HO!!!"

Purée, elle avait encore hérité d'un petit copain bête comme ses pieds... L'homme parfait n'existait désespérément pas... La jeune fille joliement prénommée Gabrielle regarda un instant la belle mini-jupe rouge, offerte par son futur-ex petit copain, qui dévoilerai ses jambes (et pas que ça tellement elle était courte) puis porta son regard sur son skate à moitié détruit, mais toujours en service. Elle se saisit du skate et l'embrassa: "Toi et la danse, vous êtes mes vrais amours!"

Gabrielle Williams regarda par la fenêtre et cria: "Va te faire foutre, pôv' con!"

S'en suivit un lot d'injures qu'il serait peu convenable d'imprimer ici, injures qu'elle ignora royalement en fermant la fenêtre.

Elle enleva le haut de son pyjama, le bas, vira de son armoire la mini-jupe rouge solitaire et déambula en string et soutient-gorge devant sa penderie durant près d'un quart d'heure. Gabrielle avait tout ce qu'un homme normalement constitué pouvait espérer: c'est à dire une poitrine suffisamment généreuse pour être appétissante, un derrière rebondi et une allure certaine. Seulement, la demoiselle inssatisfaite trouvait que ses 40 kilos pour son mètre 70 la rendait squelettique.

"On change pas une équipe qui gagne!" Elle s'empara rapidement d'un pantalon baggy où l'on aurait pu en mettre trois comme elle dedans en largeur et le jeta sur le lit.

"Déjà, je mets mon vieux baggy..." Elle resta indécise quelques secondes puis envoya à côté du jean un haut à manche courtes strié d'épaisses rayures rouges et noires.

"Oui, je sais, les rayures ça attire les abeilles..." marmonna t-elle pour elle-même en souriant de sa bêtise, toute fière.

Attérit sur le lit encore un ensemble de genouillère, coudière et protèges-poignés, ainsi qu'un casque. Gabrielle se retourna encore vers sa penderie et regarda vers le bas ce coup-ci.

"Je mets les Vans toute pourries ou je teste la résistance des neuves?...Les neuves! Et quels lacets?... Les rouges et Noirs biens sûr!"

Elle sortit de l'armoire une paire de chaussures noires en cuir, très larges, ainsi que deux longs lacets rouges et noirs à petits carreaux. Elle enfila les lacets sur les deux Vans et s'empara de deux chaussettes montantes jusqu'au genoux, rayées, encore, de rouge et de noir.

La jeune fille enfila l'ensemble mais ne fut pas satisfaite en se regardant dans le miroir.

"Manque un truc..." qu'elle dit. Elle s'exclama soudain: "la jupe!" avant de sortir de la penderie une toute petite jupe en stretch qu'elle ajusta par dessus le pantalon. Et là c'était vraiment ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle enfila les diverses protections et s'empara du skate à moitié démoli.

"En avant pour de nouvelles gamelles toujours plus spectaculaires!"

Gabrielle sortit de la pièce et pénétra dans la cuisine qui était le lieu central de leur petit appartement.

"Lut' man'! Lut' pa'! Je vais faire du skate un peu. Je reviens dans une petite heure... juste pour le repas!" Elle huma l'air et s'exclama: "Hmmmm du tajin!"

"Va donc te ramasser la figure, ma fille!" se moqua le père en changeant de chaîne sur la télévision.

"Gnagnagna!" fit la jeune demoiselle en tirant la langue comme une enfant pas sage. "Ah! j'ai oublié mon portable!" Elle traversa la pièce en courant et s'empara du mobile solitaire sur le lit. Elle repartit en trombe sans s'arrêter à la case 'cuisine' et sortit directement.

Gabrielle ne faisait pas du skate à proprement parler... Disons qu'elle apprenait. Découvrir, elle aimait ça.

Elle se laissa glisser sur la pente devant le grand parking du Auchan, slaloma entre quelques voitures et arriva enfin aux rampes qu'elle aimait tant. Elles étaient petites et basses, parfaites pour débuter. Voilà quelques mois qu'elle s'entraînait dessus mais n'osait pas passer au stade supérieur sans l'aide de Clément, un de ses meilleurs amis, qui savait effectuer toutes sortes de figures acrobatiques phénoménales. Elle se sentait nulle quand elle voyait ce qu'il arrivait à faire! Clément n'arrivant pas, elle rentra chez elle et...

Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents lorsqu'ils lui offrirent un cadeau, celui tant attendu: le cinquième tome de Harry Potter! Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix! Trois mois qu'il était sortit, trois mois qu'elle attendait de le lire, de le tenir dans ses mains!!

On ne pouvait pas dire que la famille Williams était riche. Les cadeaux de ce genre étaient donc très limités pour des gens demeurant dans un modeste HLM. Sans compter les innombrables dettes que leur avait laissé leur grand père, grand joueur aux casinos... Ils leur restait 10 000 livres à rembourser encore... ce qui était tout de même énorme...

Gabrielle les remerçai infiniement et, quelques dix minutes plus tard, était dans son lit, les lunettes sur le nez, lisant avec avidité les premières lignes du roman...

"**_La journée la plus chaude de l'été, jusqu'à présent en tout cas, tirait à sa fin et un silence somnolent s'était installé sur les grandes maisons aux angles bien droits de Privet Drive_**..." murmura la jeune fille brune au fil de son avancée dans le livre. Elle lut tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à sept heures du soir et quand elle eu finit le livre elle sentit comme un vide en elle.

"Vais-écrire-à-Rowling-pour-lui-dire-d'engager-des-gardes-du-corps-car-elle-va-pas-vivre-longtemps-elle-a-tué-sirichouuuuuu!"

Un peu triste de la mort de son personnage favori, Gabrielle se leva et pénétra dans la salle de bain adjacente. Une fois le khôl remis en place et l'eyeliner ajouté, elle goûta seule dans la cuisine, ses parents étant partis au travail. La petite vaisselle expédiée, elle s'empara de son skate. Vintg heures. Parfait, elle n'était pas en retard! Clément lui avait dit de la rejoindre au Skate Park à vingt heures et quinze. Après être passée devant Auchan, elle se retrouva dix minutes plus tard devant un Clément souriant.

"Prête pour le massacre?"

"Ouais!" Gabrielle montra son skate à moitié défoncé et monta dessus. Elle passa sur une rampe toute basse et attérit en douceur au sol.

"Bien, c'est enfin rentré!"

"Après six mois, heureusement!" Clément rigola. "Bon, on passe aux rampes un peu plus hautes. Vas-y, tentes! Tu as la technique! N'y va pas trop fort, ok? Si tu sens que tu tombes, rappelles toi, tu sautes haut et en dehors de la rampe!"

Gabrielle acquieça et prit de l'élan. Un peu trop. A peine fut elle sur la rampe que la roue avant droite se détacha, la déséquilibrant. La jeune fille cria et voulu sauter, mais n'eu pas le temps de le faire. Elle ferma les yeux et hurla.

Il y eu comme un grand silence puis elle entendit un bruit ambiant inconnu... Elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put et sentit son skate tomber, comme si plus rien ne la soutenait. Ses bras se tendirent, comme si elle était suspendue. Soudain, elle entendit un grand bruit de vaisselle cassée suivit de cris de peur. Un silence, puis des exclamation de surprise:

"C'est qui? Une moldue?"

"Pas possible"

"Drôles de vêtements!"

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri. Elle était actuellement suspendue à un beau lustre de bois d'ébène où brûlaient six bougies. En dessous d'elle, son skate et la roue manquante avaient attérit dans... ce qui semblait être les restes d'un plat de purée, de cuisses de poulet et de pudding. Elle constata qu'il y avait 4 tables parallèles avec des élèves habillés de noir, et coiffés de drôles de chapeaux pointus.

Elle-même était donc suspendue en l'air à près de 10 mètres du sol. Elle sentit l'une de ses Vans quitter peu à peu son pied et tomber sur la table elle aussi.

"Et merde!" lâcha la jeune fille.

Elle voulu s'accrocher et remonter sur le lustre qui semblait solide (ses bras commençant à la lâcher et à ne plus supporter son poids) seulement... Il y eu un craquement et l'un des chaînes se brisa, faisant dangereusement tanguer le lustre. Gabrielle lâcha un juron qui fut audible pour tous: "Putain... encore la chance!"

Soudain, le lustre se détacha totalement et la brune aux mèches violettes poussa un hurlement de peur. Elle tombait et... elle volait?...

Son esprit ayant du mal à assimiler les informations, elle attérit en douceur au milieu des tables, centre de mire de tous les regards. Mal à l'aise elle dit: "Hem.... Bonjour..."

"Qui êtes vous?" demanda un homme grand et vieux, à l'air sage, une longue barbe argentée frôlant le bord de la table derrière laquelle il s'était levé.

"Gabrielle Williams..." murmura t-elle, morte de peur. Soudain, elle regarda les visages l'environnant avec un sourire grandissant. L'homme à la barbe ressemblait à Albus Dumbledore, il y avait les professeurs autour, les élèves avec leurs chapeaux et... les fantômes et... les bougies volantes... et... le plafond magique et...

"J'ai du me prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour délirer à ce point..."

"Vous pouvez répéter?" demanda sèchement l'homme à la barbe, pointant sa baguette sur cette étrange jeune fille.

"Touuuuut est normal...." fit elle pour se rassurer. "C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller, tout va bien... la chute en skate m'a fichu la cervelle en bouillie... C'est rien..." Elle se pinça et réouvrit les yeux. "Oh Seigneur-Marie-Joseph!... Je suis toujours là..."

Chacun la regardait comme si elle était folle. Gabrielle tourna son regard vers la table la plus à droite et vit... "Sirius Blaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Et ohhhhhh!!! Les Maraudeurs?" s'exclama t-elle.

Interdits, ceux-ci la regardèrent avec des yeux énormes, ronds comme des billes. "Alors..." elle se tourna vers la gauche et s'écria: "SERVILLUS!" Il y eu un rire énorme semblable à un aboiement de chien suivit bientôt par d'autres. Puis...

"Assez!!" Dumbledore s'était avancé. "Mademoiselle je vous demanderais de vous expliquer!"

Elle prit son plus grand sourire et dit en un souffle: "Et bien je faisait tranquillement du skate après avoir lu Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix et voilà que je me retrouve à Poudlard... alors que ce n'est qu'un lieu imaginaire sortit de l'imagination débordante d'une auteur pleine aux as... Je suis tombée et me suis ramassé une gamelle digne des plus grands gaffeurs et... je me suis retrouvée suspendue au lustre... Tout est normal. Tu t'es prit un coup tu vas te réveiller Gabrielle..."

Soudain, il y eu un cri: "RONDIDJU DE RONDIDJU!!!"

S'en suivit un énorme silence.

"MANUE!!!!" s'écria alors Gabrielle.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre un de posté! Vous voyez le petit bouton bleu avec marqué _Go_ là, juste en dessous? Si vous cliquez et que vous laissez un petit commentaire, ça nous ferais super plaisir!

Ce premier chapitre a été écrit par GabrielleTrompeLaMort. Le second ne tardera pas à arriver vu qu'il a déjà été écrit par la formidable auteure qu'est Andromède!

Bzou!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Oui, oui, un nouveau chéri !

Emmanuelle se bagarrait, allongée sur sa moquette, devant son armoire, son portable dans une main et un soutien gorge a moitié enfilé dans l'autre.

-Il est top de chez top ! Grand, châtain clair, avec une coupe à la _« bidgies »_, tu sais ? Il est beaaaaaaauuuuu ! Il s'appelle...

Clac.

Emmanuelle fixa son portable quelques secondes avec de grands yeux de merlan frit, puis se mit à déblatérer d'une voix forte tous les jurons de son répertoire.

-Rontudju de forfait à la con ! Lâcha t'elle, à bout de souffle, en balançant le portable honni sous le lit et en s'attaquant à son satané soutif.

Puis, elle s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir en pied qui lui faisait face. Elle était grande, beaucoup trop grande à son goût. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et étaient parsemés de mèches rouges sang très _flashy_. Ses précédents petits amis avaient beaux lui avoir dit et re-dit qu'elle était sublime, rien à faire, elle détestait ses fesses.

-Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes, mon p'tit Quentin, protège tes arrières ! Niark niark.

Elle se hâta d'enfiler un large pantalon noir à sangles d'argents et un tee shirt vert et noir, couverts de graffitis. Elle se leva, attrapa son téléphone et son sac, avant de courir vers l'entrée enfiler ses grosses bottes noires de l'armée. Une touche de khôl et d'eyeliner plus tard, elle était parée pour se rendre à son cours de théâtre hebdomadaire.

Emmanuelle Morane, affectueusement surnommée Mémé par ses amies pour raison d'initiales ( « Manue » étant infiniment moins long à prononcer qu'Emmanuelle ), se rua sur le bus qui allait partir sans elle et s'assit tant bien que mal à côté d'une énorme grand-mère, en sifflant le refrain de la dernière chanson d'Avril Lavigne.

-Miracle, Mémé n'a pas loupé son bus !

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Fabien, son meilleur pote avec Gabrielle depuis le collège, qui comme elle fréquentait le cours de théâtre du lycée Albert Châtelet.

-Ey ! On se moque pas, fit elle d'une moue boudeuse. Pas de ma faute si la malédiction ancestrale de ma famille consiste à ce que la fille de la maison rate toujours son bus !

-Pour cela une seule solution, tu dois danser « la danse des canards » enroulée dans de la mortadelle au milieu des cinq tomes d'Harry Potter un soir de pleine lune...

Elle lui mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête, sous l'œil réprobateur de la vieille dame à côté de qui elle était assise.

-Pas trop dur, le mariage, ce week end ? Demanda Fabien en se massant le crâne.

-Bof, disons que sans le coup de fil de fifille je me serais emmerdée tout l'après midi. Ca a commencé à devenir intéressant après, et en une soirée, j'ai réussi à craquer ma jupe en faisant l'imbécile sur un compteur à gaz, à me foutre une vieille à dos ( nouveau regard noir de la voisine de bus ), à découvrir que la vodka glacée, c'était meilleur que le champagne et à me ruiner les pattes à force de danser. Pétard, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai encore à bouger et à faire l'andouille aujourd'hui !

-Ce serait dommage, tu sais à quel point le beau Quentin aime quand son petit Dingo se démène sur la scène pour attirer son attention...

Un rougissement, une nouvelle baffe et un fou rire plus tard, les deux adolescents descendirent place Carnot, l'arrêt de bus le plus proche du lycée. Ils coururent tant bien que mal les trois rues qui les séparaient de ce lieu tant détesté, en pestant contre les cours de théatre qui avaient lieu le mercredi après midi et contre les Compagnie de bus qui ne connaissaient pas la définition du mot "ponctualité".

-Bonjour Madame, excusez nous, problème de bus...

Ils firent voler leurs chaussures et se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres sur scène pour l'échauffement.

-Bien, dis la prof de théatre en frappant dans ses mains. Je vous avais demandé d'étudier les textes sur la dispute, et d'en choisir un.

Manue et Fabien se regardèrent, honteux. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé la moindre ligne, préférant faire les idiots avec Gabrielle et Clément au cours de Hip Hop du mardi.

-Bah, au pire on leur joue une improvisation des cours d'Occlumencie de l'"Ordre du phénix", je fais Harry, et tu fais Rogue, t'as le caractère parfait pour ça, se moqua Fabien.

-Tu veux une troisième baffe ? demanda Manue d'un air menaçant.

-Rappelle moi de ne plus t'embêter quand tu as tes coquelicots, tu me fais peur quand tu grognes...

-Nian, c'est juste que j'ai pas fait mon quota de claques, aujourd'hui...

-Emmanuelle et Fabien, vous voulez bien nous montrer ou vous en êtes ? demanda la prof avec une voix de gamine qui croit au Père Noël.

Les deux amis échangèrent un nouveau regard consterné et se dirigèrent sur la scène en traînant les pieds. Emmanuelle jeta un coup d'oeil à Quentin. Celui ci était occupé à discuter avec une jolie blonde, trop occupé à rire de ses bagues pour penser à elle. Une pointe de jalousie l'envahit et soudain, elle le trouva beaucoup moins mignon.

-Et faîtes attention, cria la prof, le concierge à oublié de ranger les accessoires du cours précédent.

En effet, des balles, des quilles et des anneaux de jonglages traînaient un peu partout sur la scène. Fabien se tourna vers le public et les informa du caractère improvisé de leur prestation. Crotte, crotte et crotte.

Emmanuelle fit un pas en arrière pour se placer derrière le rideau de scène, mais son pied rencontra quelque chose de mou et rond, et elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle essaya de se rattrapper aux rideau, mais la tringle n'était pas très solide. Elle tomba longtemps, s'attendant à ce que sa tête heurte le miroir qui entourait la scène, mais non.

La chute fut interminable. Lorsqu'elle osa rouvrir les yeux, elle était assise dans quelque chose d'humide et collant, a califourchon sur ce qui semblait être une énorme soupière. Son pantalon était trempée et le couvercle de ladite soupi-re reposait bien gentiment sr le somment de son crâne.

-RONDIDJU D'RONDIDJU ! Jura t'elle en se relevant et en essorant ses cheveux couverts de soupe à la tomate.

Un silence...

-MANUE !

Elle sursauta, et elle aperçut Gabrielle, elle aussi debout sur la table de bois.

-GABY !

Les deux amies se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre.

-Ouest ce qu'on est, ici ? J'était peinard au lycée avec Fabien, et...

-Regarde autour de toi, dit elle.

Elle regarda. Quatre tables, un plafond qui représentait le ciel, des élèves en robe noire, et un vieillard à barbe blanche penché vers elle.

-Putain, encore la chance.... Murmurèrent elle en même temps avant de tomber dans les pommes dans un synchronysme parfait.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Andromède arrive sur la scène, traînant avec elle un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds

Andromède : Hem hem, bonjour à tous ! Je suis l'auteur de ce second chapitre de la fic "Putain, encore la chance", écrite en collaboration avec fifille, plus connue sous le pseudonyme de GabrielleTrompeLaMort. Même si, dans ce petit délire personnel, j'apparaît sous le nom de Manue ( mon vrai prénom, lol ). Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me colle au RaR ( Fifille, ris pas, au prochain c'est toi qui t'y colle, na ! ), et pour m'aider, j'ai ramené de mon petit voyage dans le monde de Rowling, Monsieur Drago malefoy, qui est présentement en train d'essayer de filer à l'anglaise de la scène !

Mémé rattrappe Drago par la peau des fesses et le ramène avec elle face aux revieweurs

Drago : Tu martyrise mon fond de culotte !

Andromède : C'est pour la bonne cause. Allez, aide moi !

elle lui tends un sac postal marqué "reviews"

Andromède : premier revieweur...

Drago :...

Andromède : Tes piles sont à plat, ou quoi ?

Drago : Tu m'énerves...

Andromède : Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Drago : Première revieweuse : Harmonia Stone.

Andromède : Salut Harmonia, merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ce petit délire et de t'avoir fait rire.

Drago : Y mettent pas les numéro de téléphone, sur feufeunet ?

Andromède : Range tes hormones et lis la suite, toi !

Drago : marmonne Jo Lupin... Chavais pas que ce naze de loup-garou avais une fille, moi...

Andromède : Tu traite pas mon Mumus de naze sinon tu te prends mon pied dans le service trois pièces !

Drago : Holà, t'es violente toi ! C'est à Serpentard que tu vas te retrouver quand tu seras répartie !

Andromède : Qui te dit que je vais être répartie ? grand sourire. Salut Jo, comment ça va ? Et ouais, on en a après la santé mentale des lecteurs, lol. Et e,core, ce chapitre ci n'est pas le pire. Harry à l'aide ? Lol, il est pas encore née dans cette époque, na ! Et ouais, fifille s'est encore pris une gamelle monstre, mais bon, elle commence à avoir l'habitude, xpdr. La suite de Narae, ben ça il faut demander à fifille, et la suite de Fils des anges, ben... sifflotte, y'a une page d'écrite, lol. Kissinoux, Rowenichou !

Drago : Frouch, frouch, cherche dans le sac, troisème revieweuse : Lilibel.

Andromède : Merci pour ta review, on espère que la suite t'as plu. Drago, suivant !

Drago : Ouais, ouais... Ils s'élèvent à combien, mes honoraires, déjà ?

Andromède : Y'as pas que le fric dans la vie, tu le sais, ça ? Allez, suivante !

Drago : Petitesorcières....

Andromède : Bon, apparemment c'était plus une review destiné à gab, mais c'est pas grave, vais y répondre quand même lol. Ouais, allez, réécrire le tome cinq, moi je me charge de Rowling, lol. Dumby pas content ? Mais non, il nous adore Dumbledore ! ( en plus ça rime, mwahaha !! ). Toi aussi tu regarde Friends, lol ? Allez, on apporteras des fleurs au skate à l'hosto, à la prochaine review !!

Drago : Elle t'as payé combien, gab, pour faire semblant d'être aimable ?

Andromède : Et toi, tu vas les payer combien les hopitaux quand je t'y aurait envoyé ?

Drago : a part J'adore cette fille, si douce, si charmante, si délicate...

Andromède : fais craquer ses poings Si prompte à employer son uppercut sur les blondinets qui croisent son chemin...

Drago : Hem, revieweur suivant : Fofolleuh... Ben tiens, avec un nom pareil, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle soit venue lire votre fic...

Andromède : JUMELLE !! Bienvenue chez les revieweurs, lol ! On t'épate ? tant que ça ? lol, merci ma jumelle adorée que j'aime ! Bon appétit, la désse de la folie que nous vénérons, lol !

Drago : Tu vénère ça, toi ?

Andromède : C'est toujours mieux que de vénérer un mégalomane psychopathe qui ne pense qu'a éradiquer les gens fréquentabes !

Drago : Mais euh, c'est les RaR ici, pas le quart d'heure de politique !

Andromède : Gnagnagna...

Drago : Fais gaffe, tu vas te choper un diling diling pour vol de réplique... Revieuweur suivant : Laumie. Arch, la fille de Potter, quelle horreur !

Andromède : Laumie, salut ! Comment ça va ? Lol, tu trouve ça génial ? Super alors, on te poste la suite pour te remercier, regarde ça.

Drago : Shalis Crucialcrao... Niark, Andro, tu veux pas me filer son tél, à elle aussi ?

Andromède : Tu vas organiser une partouze géante à coup de portable, ou quoi ? Bijour Shalis ! Contente de te voir parmi les folles. Mais non, fifille va pas tuer Sirius, juste s'amuser un peu avec, lol. Et les bains de minuit, t'en fais pas, je la surveille planque sa poele à frire derrière son dos. Rondidju ? Lol, je m'en sers trèèèèès souvent, gaby te confirmera, lol. Merci et bizoux.

Drago : baille C'est fini, à peu m'en aller ?

Andromède : Salut le pipol, au prochain chapitre ! traine Drago vers la sortie

Drago : Et pour ces numéros de téléphone, alors....


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Manue et Gabrielle se réveillèrent à très peu d'intervalle. En fait, ce fut parce que l'une se réveilla en hurlant que l'autre sursauta dans son lit.

Manue fixait un point invisible qu'elle seule semblait voir. Gabrielle se leva en vitesse et s'assit sur son lit avant de parler avec précipitation à son amie qui semblait interdite.

"Manue, hey, ho! Réveille toi! J'ai encore besoin de toi! Manue, c'est Gab'! J't'en supplie dit quelque chose! Manuuuue! Y a du kangourou dans la citrouille, Sainte Cécile la reine de la gratouille! Hey ho! MANUE!" finit-elle par hurler.

"Gabrielle..." fit la jeune fille aux mèches bordeaux d'une voix atone.

"Oui?"

"On... on est où exactement?..."

"Rappelle toi... ton arrivée fracassante dans une soupière... sans parler de la mienne avec mon skate assassin..."

"Ouais... je sais tout ça... mais tu peux me le dire de vive voix s'il te plaît... Parce que je suis intimement convaincue qu'il y a un truc qui cloche..."

"Ca pour clocher... Manue, on a attérit dans un livre de Rowling!! Je sais pas comment mais on est à Poudlard!"

"Alors..." un minuscule sourire éclaira son visage "Alors c'est vrai?"

"Ben... ouais. On est à l'infirmerie..."

"OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!!" Manue hurla et sauta littéralement dans les bras de Gabrielle. Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à un tel assaut et tomba, entraînant son amie dans sa chute.

"Putain Manue, préviens moi quand tu attaques!"

"Gnagnagna!"

"Hey, c'est ma réplique!"

C'est mortes de rire et affalées par terre que l'infirmière Pomfresh les trouva en ouvrant les rideaux.

"Mesdemoiselles! Que faites-vous donc?!?" s'offusqua t-elle.

Gabrielle se leva de Manue qui étouffait et s'assit sur le lit. "On extériorise notre joie, Madame!" fit-elle. L'infirmière Pomfresh leur donna une potion à boire et dit qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes avec le professeur Dumbledore. Gabrielle questionna son amie:

"Dis, tu crois que c'est... réel?..."

Manue fit la grimace et dit: "Oh que oui! C'te potion est bien trop dégueulasse pour n'être qu'un rêve!"

La jeune fille aux extravagantes mèches mauves rigola: "Attends, je goute..." Elle trempa la langue d'un millimètre dans le liquide et fit comme si elle était en train d'agoniser.

"Tu vois que c'est dégueulasse!" s'exclama celle aux pimpantes mèches rouges.

"J'avoue... Mon royaume pour un verre d'Ice Tea!!"

"Pépitos poweeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" cria Mémé en se mettant debout sur le lit et en brandissant en l'air le verre rempli d'un liquide peu amène.

Gabrielle se leva à son tour et cria: "Vive les vampires à dentiers! Et un Pim's pour la santé!" Se donnant mutuellement courage, elles burent d'un trait l'horrible potion avant de retomber sur le lit.

"J'vais vomir..." fit Gabrielle avec la voix d'un elfe bien connu sur les voix du net.

"Je suis nyctalope!" contrefit Manue.

"Manue, j'me sens pas bien...!"

"J'savais bien qu't'étais une salope!"

"Manue..."

"Meuh non, ça veut dire que je vois dans l'noir!"

"Manuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!" dit Gabrielle en sortant du lit et en approchant un lavabo. Il y eu quelques borryborgmes peu graçieux puis la jeune fille se passa de l'eau sur la figure et dit: "C'est la pleine lune Manue... J'supporte rien pendant c'te période..."

Comprenant parfaitement que la jeune fille parlait de ses problèmes menstruels, l'éméchée rouge compatit: "Je sais... bientôt pour moi..."

Elles soupirèrent: "Y a des fois où je rêverais d'être un mec..."

"Et moi donc!"

Sur ces superbes pensées philosophiques, Mémé demanda à sa fifille:

"Dis moi... tu y crois vraiment toi?"

"C'que j'ai dégueulé c'est pas assez réel comme preuve?"

"Non mais... dans un rêve, tout est possible... Non? Même repeindre un lavabo en technicolor..."

"T'es dég, Mémé! Je sais pas... Il t'es arrivé quoi à toi avant d'arriver le cul dans une soupière?"

"Ben... je me suis pris une tringle de rideau au théâtre avec Fabien. Cet imbécile de concierge avait pas rangé les accessoires de GRS!"

"Et moi je me suis prise le trottoir après ma chute en skate..."

"Skate qui a attérit dans un grand plat de purée pomme de terre! On a foutu un de ces bordels n'empêche!"

"Et quel bordel!" rigolèrent les jeunes filles d'une même voix.

"Je suis au regret de vous interrompre Mesdemoiselles... Mais si j'ai bien compris, pour vous, le monde dans lequel nous vivons..."

"N'est qu'un livre Professeur Dumbledore." termina Manue avec tout le sérieux qu'elle pouvait rassembler.

"Ainsi donc.. il vous est arrivé à toutes les deux un malheureux accident avant d'attérir ici..."

"Exact Professeur Dumbledore."

"Bien... Pour tout vous avouer, mesdemoiselles..."

"Emanuelle Morane er Gabrielle Williams." Répondit Mémé.

"Mesdemoiselles Morane et Williams... j'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucune idée de la raison de votre venue ici... Et je doute fortement qu'il y en ai une... Surtout que, si pour vous ce monde est iréel, pour nous... il existe tout à fait..."

"Non mais le pire c'est que nous venons le l'année 2004 et que l'époque des Maraudeurs, c'est 1978.... Ou dans ces eaux là..."

"Exact Miss Williams. Nous sommes en 1978..."

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, interdites.

"Bon, pour le moment, nous allons voir si vous êtes capables de magie... Si c'est le cas, nous vous répartirons."

"YESSSSSSSSSEUH!!!" s'exclama Manue.

"Du calme Mémé! Si ça se trouve, notre corps est aussi vide de magie que notre tête de cervelle!"

"Rôôôh! J'espère pas! Ni magie, ni cervelle! Comment on ferait sans ça?"

Le directeur de l'école de Poudlard les regarda avec un air amusé puis sortit sa baguette magique et la tendit à Emmanuelle:

"Tenez. Essayez donc..."

Mémé s'empara de l'item magique et le secoua. Rien ne sortit. Alors elle prononça: "Lumos!"

Une toute petite lumière apparut au bout de la baguette. Surprise, elle lâcha l'objet qui tomba sur le matelas. Dumbledore sourit.

"Bien, et vous, Miss Williams?"

Gabrielle la prit dans ses mains et dit clairement: "Lumos!" L'effet fut le même qu'avec son amie.

Le directeur reprit sa baguette puis lança un sort sur chacune des demoiselles. Un instant, une aura bleutée les entoura, leur arrachant des cris de surprise.

"WoW!"

Dumbledore annonça: "Ceci est un sort qui détecte la magie des gens et montre leurs auras. La votre est la même et votre puissance magique est... faible pour tout vous dire. Mais que vous possédiez même un infime don magique est surprenant vu que... vous êtes censées être moldues..."

Il sourit.

"Nous allons maintenant aller acheter vos baguettes magiques. Les elfes de maisons se chargerons de vous trouvez des uniformes à votre taille. Tout sera payé par nos soins."

"Merci beaucoup monsieur!"

Elles s'emparèrent de leurs chaussures et descendirent des lits. Le professeur enchanta un verre en portoloin. Elles mirent le doigt sur le rebord et se sentirent soudain aspirées...

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles attérirent, chancelantes, avec le directeur dans la boutique de Mister Ollivanders.

"J'y crois pas!" s'exclama Gabrielle avec un ton presque suppliant, comme si elle voulait qu'on lui montre que c'était vrai.

"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles... Vous souhaitez une baguette sans doute?"

"Non non, on est venues pour récurer votre vaisselle!" maugréa Mémé avec un sourire.

Le vendeur sourit: "C'est la pièce à côté alors!"

"Non, non! C'est bon!" se justifia Manue en riant.

"Bien fait pour ta pomme!" dit Gabrielle.

"Hem hem...."

"UMBRIDGE RETOUR! FUYONS!!" S'exclamèrent-elle en même temps sous les yeux des deux hommes avant de se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

"Débilité chronique, faites pas gaffe..." fit Fifille en prenant un air de psy pincé.

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons choisir vos baguettes... Essayez celle-ci..." dit Ollivanders à leurs donnant à chacune une baguette différente.

Gabrielle s'empara de la sienne et la secoua en même temps que Manue. Un fin rayon de lumière dorée apparut alors entre les deux items magiques.

"Priori incantatem..." commença Manue.

"Ou la remontée des sortilèges!' termina la seconde.

"J'ai bien fait d'essayer, voyez vous..." dit le vieil homme derrière le comptoir.

"Ce sont les deux même baguettes, sauf que l'une, celle de Miss Williams est en bois d'ébène, tandis que celle de Miss Morane est faite de bois de Houx."

Les deux folles acquiéçèrent et rompirent le lien qui unissait leurs baguettes.

"Cela étant..." fit Ollivanders "Votre baguette contient à chacune une ventricule de dragon... symbole du voyage dans le temps et l'espace... de par sa longévité et son endurance... Et si vous avez le même contenant magique dans vos baguettes... C'est que vous êtes liées... dans un grand voyage... Apparement déjà accompli..."

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, il demanda la somme de 16 gallions au directeur puis retourna dans l'arrière boutique sans mot dire.

A la fois fières et surprises, Gabrielle et Manue s'emparèrent du verre que leur tendait le directeur. La même impression de tiraillement au niveau du nombril les saisit et elle se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée.

"Il est dix-neuf heures trente..." dit Dumbledore "Le repas a commencé. Nous allons vous répartir." Il s'arrêta de parler un instant et ajouta avec un sourire aux lèvres:

"Bienvenue à Poudlard Mesdemoiselles!"

* * *

Gaby: Allez!!! Mais viens-euuuuuuuuuh!

???: NAN! J'répondrais pas aux reviews!

Gaby: Allez!!!!

???: J'ai dit NON! Je veux pas!!!

Gaby: #chibi eyes# Pour moâaaaaaaaa.....

???: #ne sait pas quoi faire# Bon, ok, ok...

Gaby: #qui s'avance sur la scène, toute fière, avec derrière elle un Severus Rogue traînant un sac rempli de papiers# Bonjouuuur! Aujourd'hui, Sirius Black nous fait l'honneur de répondre aux reviews avec nous!!

Sevy: Pff... Finissons-en au plus vite!

Gaby: Meuuuh t'es missant!

Sevy: Bon, première review!...

Gaby: #tapotant la tête d'un Sevy énervé avec l'air d'une mémé gaga qui fait chier son clebs en le tapotant# C'est bien mon bébé, c'est bien!

Sevy: #virant Gaby de là# Première review! celle de **Yumi4**. Bonjour à toi aussi. Merci pour ta review. Repasse surtout pas parce que sinon j'aurai droit à ça une seconde fois et... AIEUH! FRAPPE MOI PAS!

Gaby: Ca te fera les pieds! Fait nous un sourire!

Sevy: NIAN!

Gaby: Allez....

SEvy: NIAN!

Gaby #sourire sadique# Ok! #s'empare des pinces à linge et les lui mets sur les coins des lèvres qui se soulèvent# C'est mieux! Allez, continue Sevy-chou!

Sevy #pas content du tout mais qui veut en finir au plus vite#: Seconde review: **maikie**.

gaby: Le tajin! Enfin une autre connaisseuse! miaaaaaaaam!! et moi aussi j'ai déprimé avec le tome cinq, mais alors grave! #pleure sur l'épaule de Sevy# Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus :'( bouhouhouhouhouhou....

Sevy #tapote maladroitement son épaule, l'air soit disant désolé et dit: # T'es en train de te moucher sur mon épaulette... ce nuit à mon image de Sexy-Man...

Gaby: Snurfl, désolée!

Sevy: Continuons.... **Kaen Almariel!**

Gaby: elle a le même nom qu'une de mes héroïnes d'une de mes fics! Leene Almariel qu'elle s'appelle!

Sevy: ca change ma vie...

Gaby: merci bcp de ta revieuuuuuuuw! La suite, la voilà!!

Sevy: Y'en aura pas d'aut... HUMPF #bailloné par Gaby car il dit trop de bêtises#

Gaby: **alinemcb54** maintenant!Trop court? bah vouais mais c du bonheur distillé héhéhé! donc c du goutte à goutte mdr! We don't stop the move! We promise!

Sevy: #qui sort de l'oeuf# Heinnnnnnnnnn??....

Gaby: Rendors toi!

Sevy: ZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZ

Gaby: Au tour de... #fouille dans le sac et sort une lettre, triomphante# **Gedauphin!** Voilà la suite! Merci bcp de ta review!

Sevy: ZzzzZZZzzz

Gaby #lui fou un coup dans les côtes# ey, ho, c'est à toi! # lui refile un papier dans les mimines#

Sevy # à moitié dans le pâté# **Petites sorcières...** Hey! mais elles parlent de moi dans leur review! Aaaaaarch, ce sont les folles de l'autre jour! VADE RETRO SATANAS!!

Gaby: Mdrrrrrrrrrrr

Sevy: Bon, ben... #embarassé# Merci de ta review... c'est sympa pour ces deux folles bonne spour l'asile... En effet, je m'en rappelle comme si ct hier: elles ont foutu un souck d'enfer!

Gaby: Gnagnagna! Au tour d'**Harmonia Stone!** C'est sûr que l'histoire avait pas beaucoup avancé, mais bon, on a fait commeça! que veux tu lol! Et non, il n'y aura pas de point de vue alterné! juste un point de vue externe des deux persos en mm tps

Sevy: et soit sympa, évite de martiriser mon neveu Draco... il a encore le bleu de ton poing sur sa tronche...

Gaby: Je l'aime ct'Harmonia! mdr! #se fait toute petite devant le regard noir du potion Master# **Jo Lupin**, donc... en effet, mémé ne s'est pas loupée non plus! Pour ce qui est de la suite de nos fics... nous nous tiendrons muettes :p

Sevy: et juste te dire que j'insulte remus et que Draco le fait aussi si on a envie! non mais c pas un kfjeurifhiehgijerejh de lycant...

BAF!

Sevy AIEUH CA FAIT MAL-EUH!

Gaby: Bien fait pour ta poire! Toi ya navoir insulté remusichouchou! Toi ya na payer!

Sevy: GgrmmmmbllllldjrzufjotjrkejRemuszdjzeynfuinhrehuizhuiehfuizconnardjdizrez!

Gaby: J'ai entendu! _Bugs Bunny Lapinou Transforme!_

Sevy: # qui se retrouve déguisé en lapinou Bunny tout mymy et qui est pas content du tout# # sort sa braguette euh.... baguette magique# Avada Kedav...

Sène censurée pour trop de violence! En attendant, nous vous proposons de cliquer sur le petit bouton _go_ histoire de vous changer les idées avant le prochain épisode


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

-Prions le Seigneur pour qu'on se retrouva dans la même maison, ma fifille ! Couina Mémé.

-Les voies du Choixpeau sont impénétrables, au pire, on se fait aspirer dans une autre dimension en mettant ce machi sur notre tête...

-Et au mieux ?

-Y'a pô de mieux...

-Si, le Choixpeau se retrouve en cure à Ste mangouste pour cause d'overdose de débilité.

Elles hochèrent la tête, sous le rire discret de Albus Dumbledore qui les suivait et franchirent les portes de la grande salle, sous les regards curieux de tous les élèves présents.

-Viva Rowling, yipiiiiie ! Grogna Manue. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'est crue obligée de préciser que les élèves passaient sous le Choixpeau par ordre alphabétique ?

-Morane, Emmanuelle !

-Ah, c'est moi ça, bon, ben, adieu, gabrielle..

-Ravie de t'avoir connue... Tu me lègues quoi ?

-Hum... Mon string Maraudeur confectioné par mes petites mimines. Garanti inlavable. Précaution d'emploi : a porter de préférence par dessus le pantalon.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux, sans se rendre compte que toute la Grande salle s'amusait de leurs bêtses débitées à voix hautes, en particulier quatres garçons de Gryffondor qui souriaient t largement.

Manue se dirigea vers le Choixpeau en faisant une grimace d'agonie, puis s'assit sur le tabouret alors que le professeur McGonagall posait le vieux chapeau mortibus kapputus de Godric Gryffondor sur ses yeux.

_Mmmh... Moldue sans l'être vraiment, une indifférence à la peur mélée d'un courage certain... Oh oh, une folie furieuse teinté d'une peur viscérale d'être mal jugée... Je vois... Il vaut mieux...._

-GRYFFONDOR !! Hurla le Choixpeau !!

Manue mit quelques secondes à percuter, puis elle se leva d'un bond et enleva le choixpeau avant de se précipiter à la table des Gryffondor et de se jeter au cou de James Potter et Sirius Black.

-CHUIS A GRYFFONDOR OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que la jeune fille aux mèches rouges se redressait et adressait un gros cli d'oeil à son amie, lui souhaitant ainsi bonne chance. Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel en récitant à voix haute :

-PAF, je m'évanouit, désespérée de la voir guérir un jour de sa folie furieuse... Putain, vaut que mieux que ce soit un rêve parce que sinon, je vous jure, qué réputation, non, mais....

C'en était trop pour la Grande salle qui explosa littéralement, professeurs compris.

-Wi... Williams Gabrielle.... Réussit à articuler le professeur McGonagall a travers son fou rire.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers le tabouret et se laissa poser l'item magique sur sa tête comme son amie avant elle.

_Même chose que pour ton amie, tu es moldue mais pas réellement... Tu sais faire face aux épreuves de la vie avec le sourire, c'est une forme de courage... Aucun doute, tu es une..._

-GRYFFONDOR !! Cria t'il a nouveau.

Fifille fut plus rapide à la détente que Mémé, la faute à l'arthrose nous dirons, et se précipita à son tour vers la table des Lions, grimpa dessus et poussa un cri de guerre qui resterais longtemps gravé dans les anales de Poudlard :

-UN DOS TRES ! UN PASITO BAILLANTE MARIA !

Avanat d'éxécuter quelques pas de danse plutôt réussis, au plus grand plaisir des quelques garçons qui se trouvaient là, la jupe n'étant pas le vêtement idéal pour la danse latino.

Une fois son petit numéro terminé, Fifille redscendit et regarda avec un graaaaaaaand sourire ses nouveaux camarades de Gryffondor, lorgnant en particulier vers un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au sourire charmeur.

-Salut, lança celui ci en tendant la main, je m'appelle Sirius Black, et toi ?

Elle ravala sa salive et se composa une moue de femme fatale, ce qui était assez facile en considérant ses atouts naturels. Elel s'approcha de lui et lui passa un doigt sur l'arrête du nez.

-Gabrielle Williams, enchantée, beau brun.

-Lancez l'hameçon, remontez le poisson ! Gaby à une tooooooouuuuuche ! Chantonna Manue en riant du soudain rougissement de Sirius.

-Le pire, énonça d'une voix calme son voisin, un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille qu'elles devinèrent être James Potter, c'est que c'est sans doute la première fois que je vois sirius rougir devant une fille, héhé...

-Nul n'est prophète en son pays, Cornedrue. J'ai toujours dit que ce qui manquait à ce bon vieux patmol, c'était une fille à son bras...

Manue se retourna tellement vite vers le garçon qui venait de parler que son cou craqua.

-QUENTIN ????????

-Uh ? Demanda ce dernier d'un air interloqué en regardant la brune aux mèches rouges.

Celle ci fronça les sourcils, regarda alternativement Gabrielle, Sirius, James, puis celui qu'elle venait d'appeler Quentin.

-Ton nom ? demanda t'elle d'un air suspicieux, d'une voix de général militaire.

( un silence )

-Nous zafons les moyens dé fous faire parler ! Grogna t'elle en prenant l'accent allemand de la deuxième guerre mondiale et en agitant un index menaçant sous le nez du jeune homme.

-Euh... Je... Lupin. Remus Lupin.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, puis elle laissa éclater son fou rire.

-Excuse moi, houhouhou, je t'avais.... je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un que je connais, articula t'elle finalement.

-Y'a pas de mal, dit il, un peu sonné. Toi, tu es Emmanuelle Morane, n'est ce pas ?

-Appelle là Mémé, Dit Gabrielle en riant. C'est son surnom officiel.

Après un regard noir à sa meilleure amie, Manue se tourna vers Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et toi, n'oublie surtout pas, elle a horreur qu'on l'appelle autrement que "Fifille". Conseil d'ami, si jamais tu voulais tenter ta chance...

Et une claque à l'arrière de la tête, une.

-Ey ! D'habitude c'est moi qui les met, les baffes !

-Déformation professionelle. Déclara Fifille d'un ton sec, ou perçait un amusement certain.

-Vais porter plainte au prudhommes, moi, tu vas voir... Grogna Mémé en se massant là ou Gaby avait frappé.

-Et ils te retireront ton permi de baffeuse quand il verront le mauvais usage que tu en fais !

-Voleuse de job !

-Tortionnaire !

-Niguedouille !

-Banane !

-Banane trop cuite !!

Les injures cessèrent, les deux duellistes étant trop occupées à camer leurs fous rires respectifs. Les garçons les observaient avec un mélange de respect, d'amusement et de franche admiration, ce qui parut flatter les filles.

A la fin du festin, ils se levèrent tous et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, avant de se diriger vers leurs dortoir. Une jeune fille rousse avait happé Gabrielle et Manue au passage, et les conduisaient à présent vers la tour de gryffondor.

-Lily Evans, enchantée. Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor, venez , je vais vous conduire à vos chambres.

Les deux cinglées se retinrent juste à temps de lâcher une phrase du genre "vous êtes la mère de harry ?", car elles avaient compris qu'en atterissant dans ce monde, elles avaient tout intérêt à tenir leur grande langue en ce qui conernait les évènements du futur.

Une fois dans leurs dortoir, elles baillèrent en même temps et se jetèrent sur leurs oreillers. La journée avait été longue, et celle du lendemain promettait de l'être encore plus...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Andro : Oh yeah, désolée, les gens, mais personne d'autre n'a voulu venir faire les réponses aux reviews à part... lui... °pleure à chaudes larmes°

Queudver : °ton enthousiasme° Bonjour à tous !

Andro, Gab et les autres : Grrrrr

Queudver : °se ratatine°

Andro : Allez, on va pas y passer la nuit !

Queudver : Alors, commençons par euh... Alinemcb54...

Andro : Salut Aline ! Contente que notre délire t'éloigne de ton rapport ! Rapport de quoi, au fait ? Ah eh... comme tu peux le voir, la personne avec qui je fait la réponse à ta review n'est autre que... Bouhou, les autres, reveneeeeeeeez !! Veux PAS faire les RaR avec lui !!!

Queudver : Mais pourquoi ? Je pue ?

Andro : résumons nous : T'es un sale traître qui m'a envoyé mes deux persos préférés retrouvez la Gigantesque Enflure là haut, enfermé Sirichou à Azkaban avec les zombis bouffeurs d'âmes, condamné Doudou à la solitude et surtout, t'es un mangemoooooooooort !!!

Queudver : maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout....

Andro : REVIEW SUIVANTE ! Sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

Queudver : Alors, il s'agit de la review de Lisandra. Elle dit que c'est très sympa à vous deux et elle te dit bravo pour l'orthographe. Pourquoi, t'es nulle en orthographe, d'habitude ?

Andro : °se retourne vers Peter et hurle° OUAIS, ET TA SOEUR ????

Queudver : °bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce° jedemandaisjusteunrenseignementpasbesoindesemettrenecolère...

Andro : Merci beaucoup, Liz, d'être passée, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! A Gab' aussi d'ailleurs, lol. Et pour le portable, c'est pas grave, j'appelais du fixe, la facteur de téléphone, elle va être sucrée, tiens...

Queudver : Euh... y'a Yumi4 qui demande quand est ce que vous allez mettre les chapitres suivants...

Andro : Euh... Ben j'avoue, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster çui ci.... Ne vous y trompez pas, on a 12 chapitres d'avance, c'est juste que j'avais la flemme de faire les RaR, vu que c'était mon tour de poster... °tout bas° Surtout avec l'autre enflure, là...

Queudver : °pleure°

Andro : Sinon, Yumi4; merci d'être passée chez nous ! Peter, review suivante !

Queudver : Harmonia Stone...

Andro : °coupe la chique° Salut toi ! Oh yeah, chez nous le delirium chronique n'est pas une maladie, c'est notre état normal, mwahahaha !! Et merci pour la recette, j'ai justement la queue de rat sous la main, là...

Queudver : °glurps°

Andro : Fofolleuh, vous pouvez lui dire merci sinon vous auriez encore poirauté longtemps pour avoir ca chapitre... Nous aussi on t'adore, Ludi ! pas vrai Gab', qu'on l'adore ?

Queudver : Meuh...

Andro : Arrête, on dirais une vache !

Queudver ; Pourquoi personne m'adore, moi ? Y'a bien des gens qui aiment Dobby !

( Andro : Ouais, moi )

Andro : Ouais, mais toi, t'es qu'un...

Queudver : °espoir° Un quoi ?

Andro : UN RAT !

Queudver : °boude°

Andro : C'est ça, va coucouche panier, moi m'en vais faire la RaR suivante ! °farfouille dans ses notes° # Merde, c'est l'autre rat qui a les reviews... T.T° Peter ?

Queudver : °boude toujours°

Andro : Peteeeeeer, s'il te plaîîîît ! #Y'a des jours ou je me dégoute...#

Queudver : Alors avoue au monde entier que tu me trouve au moins UNE qualité !

Andro : °réfléchis, réfléchis°

Queudver : °tape du pied° J'attends !

Andro : Euh... Tu....

Queudver : °l'encourageant° Je ?

Andro : ...

Queudver : °faisant mine de de déchirer les reviews°

Andro : #salaud...# TU ES LA CAUSE DE L'EVASION DE SIRIUS EST DONC DE LA DECOUVERTE DE LA VERITE !!!!!!!

Queudver : °pleure en tendant les reviews°

Andro : °saute partout comme une débile° Contente, contente, conteeeeeeeeenteuh !!!

Queudver : Traîtresse !

Andro : Ey ! Me confonds pas avec toi, tu veux ! Mouton mexicain dépréssif ! Choux de Bruxelles lobotomisé !

Queudver : Je te hais.

Andro : C'est réciproque ! Alors, reviews... petites sorcières et sa review qui nous a trop fait marrer Gab et moi ! Maltraite pas trop Sevie, on a encore besoin ! Et surtout, merci, merci, merci !!!

Queudver : Moi, j'aime pas Sevie !

Andro : Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Une confession TRES intime que je n'avouerais pour rien au monde à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

Queudver : °re-espoir° Tu m'aimes un peu ?

Andro : Nan, c'est juste que je préfère encore ( et de très loin ) Sevie à toi !!! #honte à mouâ... Si James entendais sa réincarnation dire ça...#

Queudver : Je vais me flinguer...

Andro : c'est ça ! Tu veux une tronçonneuse pour Noël ?

Queudver : ....

Andro : °fièèèèèère° EIREAM CACAHUETE ZE RETUUUUUUURN !! Comment ça va ma grande ? Oh yeah, nous aussi on l'adore notre fic ! C'est un concentré de bonne humeur en pages web ! °lis la suite de la review° Un saucisson sur pattes ? °regard en coin vers Peter°

Queudver : On parle de moi ?

Andro : laisse tomber et retourne faire joujou dans le mixer...

Queudver : T'es vraiment méchante, toi ! Qui est l'imbécile qui t'as décrété Poufsouffle indécrottable ?

Andro : Le même qui t'as envoyé à Gryffondor ;p


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5:**_

Ce matin là, les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent avec une étrange impression. Chacune se rapellait de leur entrée phénoménalement ridicule.

"Non... maman je veux pas aller au lycée..." Grommella Gabrielle alors qu'une personne royalement incconue lui secouait l'épaule.

"Il faut se lever..." murmura quelqu'un à son oreille.

"Hein? Quoi?" dit-elle en ouvrant un oeil. "AAAAAAAAAAH! Vous faites quoi chez moi! Sortez d'ici tout de suite où j'appelle la police!"

"PUTAIN PAS MOYEN DE DORMIR EN PAIX ICI!" cria une voix que Fifille connaissait plus que bien.

"Manue? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

"Hein, quoi?..."

"Heu... maintenant que vous êtes réveillées" dit une fille rousse aux étonnants yeux verts "je crois que je vais vous laisser et aller m'habiller." Et elle partit.

Manue leva la tête, encore à moitié au pays des rêves et des lapins volants, et dit: "C'était pas un rêve alors...?"

"Non..."

Elles se regardèrent et soudain, deux flèches se levèrent et se mirent à sauter sur un lit, se serrant dans leur bras en criant: "C'était pas un rêve! C'était pas un rêve!" avant de s'arrêter, d'hurler de nouveau, et de partir dans un énième fou rire (probablement le 9853ème fou rire, recensé dans leurs vies.).

"J'arrive pas à y croiiiiiiiiire!!" fit la première.

"Et on a rencontré les Maraudeurs..."

"Et aussi Lily Evans..."

"Et même Dumbledore!"

"Et Mac Gonagall!"

"On a entraperçu Severus..."

"Et on a fait les connes..."

"Pour changer..." (sourire)

"Et on a une baguette magiiiiiiiiiiiiiique!!"

"Ouiiii! On les essaye?"

"Pas de problème! Zioum Zioum!"

Elles fouillèrent sous leurs lits respectifs et sortirent deux baguettes magiques.

"On essai quoi?"

Gabrielle sortit son skate et la roue qui allait avec, responsable de sa chute (et aussi de son arrivée ici).

"Reparo..." murmura t-elle en posant la pointe de l'item magique sur l'endroit où la planche à roulettes était cassée. IL y eu une petite lumière blanche durant une ou deux secondes puis... le skate était réparé. Pas comme neuf, mais en état de marche.

"Je me demande pourquoi on a un faible niveau de magie! Pourquoi on est pas des Mary-Sue qui savent tout faire?!?" s'exclama Manue.

"Les voix de la Sybille sont impénétrables ma chère enfant..." fit Fifille avec la voix éraillée d'une prof de divination toquée que nous connaissons bien.

"Le sinistros est sur vous... bouuuuuuh!"

"Vous êtes réveillées à ce que je vois! La salle de bain est libre. C'est à vous! Vous êtes les dernières." dit Lily en sortant de la salle d'eau.

"Merci!"

Elles sautèrent en bas du lit et ouvrirent les tiroirs des comodes.

"Beuh... j'aime pas les uniformes..."

"Bien obligée pourtant, Mémé!"

Elles se regardèrent...

"PREUM'S A LA SALLE DE BAIN!!!"

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles ressortaient habillées. "On a cours à quelle heure déjà?"

"9 heures..."

"Et il est?..."

"8 heures et quart... On est dans les temps! Une touche maquillage avant quand même..."

"Tu le pêches où le maquillage?"

"Oh non....... Euh...."

"Je peux vous en prêter si vous voulez!" dit Lily qui finissait de se mettre du khôl.

"Vraiment?"

"Si je vous propose?!" sourit la préfète.

"Merci Miss Evans, nous promettons d'être sages!" s'exclama Manue en se mettant au garde à vous. Lily ferma la trousse à maquillage et la leur envoya de l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Contentez vous de matter les Maraudeurs..." Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et sortit, ses affaires dans els bras.

"Je rêve où Lily Evans, ennemie number one des maraudeurs vient de nous forcer la main pour els surpasser?" s'étouffa Gabrielle.

"On l'aurait fait de toutes les manières!"

"Ouais..."

Un silence.

"Maquillaaaaaage!" L'une s'empara du khôl, l'autre du font de teint. "A l'assaut!"

L'une en face de l'autre, elles se maquillèrent mutuellement et, une tâche d'eyeliner sur le chemisier, un juron et cinq minutes plus tard, elles s'emparèrent de leurs affaires qu'elles fourrèrent à la va-vite dans les sacs à bandouillère avant de courrir comme des dératés à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Elles s'arrétèrent soudain. Enfin... Manue, qui courrait plus vite que gabrielle, tendit son bras en arrière pour stopper sa poursuivante.

"Tu sais par où c'est toi, la grande salle?"

"Euuuuh... C'est là que la carte des Maraudeurs nous manque!"

"Rondidjû d'rondidjû!"

"Bon, pas grave!" relativisa Gabrielle "On va crier bien fort à l'aide et quelqu'un finira par... AAAAH!"

Juste à leur droite, une fantôme venait de se matérialiser et les regardait avec un grand sourire.

"Peeves!" s'exclama Mémé.

"Ah ouais, on te reconnaît à ta cravate."

Le fantôme les regarda et éclata de rire.

"La grande salle c'est par ici..." Il leur montra le chemin de droite. Ele crûrent bon d'aller à gauche, connaissant bien Peeves pour ses blagues foireuses qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Et elles eurent raison. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'asséyèrent à table, en face des Maraudeurs.

"Bonjour les rois de la Maraude!" fit Gabrielle en s'emparant d'une carafe.

"Bonjour les filles." fit Remus d'une voix douce.

"Salut mon Loup!" fit Manue en s'asseyant à ses côtés. "Tu me files un croissant, veux tu, avant que ton ami Peter n'en fasse qu'une bouchée?"

Peter...

Manue se rendit compte de qui était placé à la droite de Remus, juste en face de James... Gabrielle passa une main devant ses yeux, comprenant son trouble et capta son regard.

"Je sais, Peter c'est le nom d'un de tes ex, il t'a marqué, c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut tilter dès qu'y a un clampin qui se prénomme pareil." mentit-elle en douceur. nda: la reine du bobard, c'est moi mdr!

Manue comprit parfaitement que l'amitié entre les Maraudeurs était encore forte et qu'il valait mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, Peter n'était peut-être pas ce salopard que tous décrivaient dans les fanfictions, non?...

Manue soupira et tira la langue à gabrielle sous le regard étonné des quatre garçons (qui déjà étaient étonnés d'être aussi bien connus par deux illustres inconnues pour eux).

"C'est quoi ça?" demanda gabrielle en pointant son doigt sur un.... trou au milieu de la table.

"Ca, Fifille, c'est l'aimable souvenir qu'à laissé ta planche à roulette en nous fonçant dessus avant-hier soir!" dit Sirius.

"Ooooh...Sirichou,si tu veux jouer au plus débile avec moi, t'es sûr de perdre!"

"Ca, c'est une des choses indéniables de ce monde!" confirma Manue.

"Mais Mémé me bat aisément à ce petit jeu..."

"Gnagnagna!" fit ladite Mémé.

"Et arrête de me voler mes répliques!"

"Voleuse de job!"

Lily se leva de table avec des amies et passa devant le petit groupe en faisant un sourire aux deux nouvelles. Inévitablement, james se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Potter, si tu veux un jour qu'elle porte ton nom, perds cette manie!" s'exclama Manue.

"Quelle manie?" questionna t-il.

"Celle là!" fit Sirius en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son ami.

"Comment vous savez ça vous deux?" demanda James à Manue et Gabrielle.

"Ca mon cher..." commença Manue.

"C'est une des choses que nous ne te dirons pas..." termina Gabrielle.

Les filles se servirent une deuxième tournée. Pour tout dire: un second petit déjeuné.

"Vous avez faim, dites moi?" fit Peter en les voyant se resservir.

"Pas vraiment..." répondit Gabrielle en croquant dans une tartine à la fraise "Je mange toujours beaucoup par pure gourmandise."

"Même pas vrai!" s'exclama Manue "On entretient notre cellulite, c'est différent!"

Ils pouffèrent puis Remus commença à rassembler ses affaires.

"On devrait y aller... Hamer n'aime pas quand on est en retard..."

"C'est qui celui là?" demanda Manue.

"Le prof de potion..." répondit le lycantrhope. "J'espère que vous avez de sacrées bases en ce qui concerne la concoction des potions, sinon... vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure."

"Bon, ben préparons nous moralement à ce sale quart d'heure!" soupira gabrielle. "Une deux trois!..."

"Tam tam tam, tam tam tam, tam tam tam..."fit Manue en chantant la marche funèbre.

"Vous êtes nulles en potions?" demanda James.

"Mieux que ça, mon pote, on en a jamais fait!" s'exclama Gabrielle en se levant.

"Préparons nos répliques!" s'exclama Manue en se levant à son tour.

"Je connais un prof qui ne va surtout plus vouloir nous revoir moi..."

"En avant, vers l'infini et l'au-delà!" fit Manue en tirant son amie vers la sortie.

"Buzz l'éclair, réplique numéro 3 sur le jouet en plastique..." commenta Gabrielle. Elle s'éveilla soudain: "Hey, mémé, comment on écrit avec ces rondidjû d'plumes?... Ca me manque mon stylo bic moi!"

"Aucune idée!"

"C'est simple, vous verrez..." leur dit Remus.

"On av faire le concours de celle qui fera la plus de tâches! mwahahaha! J'ai un point d'avance sur toi, gab! J'ai déjà le lyner sur le chemisier!"

"Gnagnagna!"

"Allez, en route! On a un prof à mettre en dépression...!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaby: Bonsoir ladyes and gentleman ! Ce soir, nous allons répondre aux reviuews avec...

#roulements de tambour#

Gaby : QUOI ??? HORS DE QUESTION VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ???

Voix Off: bien obligée ma p'tite ! Allez la vieille, en scène !

La vieille #poussée magiquement par la voix Off sur la scène#: Grrrrr

Gaby: Toi t'es morte après les R&R !!

La vieille: Avada Kedav... # et hop, par la magie de l'auteur, sa baguette magique s'évanoui dans les airs#

Gaby: #grince des dents# Ce soir, Bellatrix Lestrange nous fait l'honneur d'être ici avec nous pour répondre aux reviews. #lui fourre un premier papier dans les mains# Première review, connasse.

Bellatrix: #regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-ouais-la-mort-ça-tue-vous-saviez-pas?# **Fofolleuh ! **Qué nom celle là alors !

Gaby: a-grrrrrr

Bellatrix: je me demande comment tu peux aimer leur merde ambulante et

Gaby # BAF !# Fofolleuh, merci pour ta gentille review ! On souhaite te revoir pour ce chapitre et arrrrghhhhgglllll

Bellatrix #étranglant Gaby#: C'EST MOI QUI REPOND AUX DEUX PROCHAINES !!

Gaby: NAN !

Bella: SI !

Voix Off: SI SI ET SI ! GABY PAS DE CHICHIS !!

Gaby: grrmmblllfaillit mourrir étranglée grrrrmmmbllll

Bella: hin hin ! **Jo Lupin ! **ça t'a fait rire ? Pleurer de rire ? C'est sûr, la débilité chronique, ça fait pitié. t'as bien fait de pas crever tout de suite, je m'occupe de toi au prochain raid avec le maître ! et le rat, c'est sûr qu'il est difficile à supporter mais j'adore quand il cri sous les coups des doloris et qu'il...

Gaby: HEM HEM SUIVANT !

Bella #fouille dans le sac# Alors...** Ambre15 !** tu te marres comme une baleine ? Quelles idées étranges ces moldus ! se comparer à des baleines...

Gaby: asthmatiques...

Bella: ??

Gaby: les baleines !

Bella: mouaif... bon... très joli slogan, je vais pleurer !

Gaby: t'es méchante avec les revieweurs !!!!

Bella: Rowling me paye pour l'être !

Gaby: attends un peu qu'on ai finit ça #reprend le sac avec violence# et je t'étripe... **Lisandra !** Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai eplu ! j'espère que celui-ci aussi !!

Bella: gnagnagna... ça pue la guimauve à 10km à la ronde !

Gaby #l'ignore#: **Ilys !** Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Heureuse que notre fic te plaise !! tu n'as pas finit de délirer.

Bella: Vais ouvrir un asile pour vous toutes...

Gaby #l'ignorant toujours #: **Gaellemoon !** merci beaucoup beaucoup Et... #refouille dans le sac en sortant une nouvelle lettre# **alinemcb54 !** heureuse que ton rapport de stage soit finit ! vive le repos et la farniente ! pour les nains de jardins, on a créé une association ! La NAINE: Nituperandus Acocae Illimitadus Neroclim Epistolas (c'est de l'hébreux ancien avec un soupçon d'arabe, de latin, de français et de bêtise).

Bella: Moi je connais la GEACF. Gaby et Andro Crazy FOREVER !

Gaby: Pas mal !

Bella: ...

Gaby : MERDE !! J'ai complimenté la killeuse de Sirius ! #yeux qui lancent des éclairs# ça te coûtera trois baffes de plus conasse !

Bella: rien à foutre ! Hey, c'est à moi la prochaine review ! T'en as fait 4 d'un coup !!

Gaby: mais-euuuuh, c'est ma fic, pas la tienne !

Bella: Niark Niark ! **Léna !** Elles se sont pas grouillées, trompe-la-mort devait faire les reviews depuis belle lurette mais la flemme est passée par là, sa légendaire flemme...

Gaby: **Sabriel !** Je te souhaite de rêver de plein de Bellatrix sur lesquelles tu joues aux fléchettes empoisonnées !!

Bella: #tremblante sur la dernière review avant le combat final# **Eiream !** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca leur a apparemment fait très plaisir ! Et je...AAAAAAAAAAAARGH # se jette sur Gaby#

Gaby #criant#: BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

Voix Off: appelez la sécurité avant qu'elle ne détruise la scène !


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

-Bonjour à tous, asseyez vous et sortez vos ingrédients. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une version _light_ du Véritasérum.

-Pourquoi, le Véritasérum ça fait grossir, d'habitude ? Demanda Manue avec son habituel sens de la déduction.

-Tais toi et prie, marmonna Gabrielle. Et dire que la plupart des fans s'imaginent que Rogue, c'est le summum des profs de potions.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on réserve le caveau, le marbre et le corbillard tout de suite ou on attends quand même de voir comment on s'en sort ?

-Vous voulez quoi, sur votre épitaphe, les filles ? Demanda James en riant.

-Ci gisent Mémé et fifille....

-Docteur es Folie Furieuse...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Achevèrent t'elle d'une même voix, fières de leurs bêtises.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Ils commençaient à se sentir sérieusement menaçés dans leur réputation d'élèves les plus cinglés de l'école. Mais, bons joueurs, ils décidèrent de mener cette lutte à la loyale.

-Une petite blague de bienvenue, les mecs ? Demanda Sirius à voix basse à James, Peter et Remus.

Un instant plus tard, alors que le professeur Hamer passait dans les rangs pour examiner les chaudrons des élèves, et que Manue et Gabrielle en étaient pratiquement à danser de joie d'avoir réussi à allumer leur feu, un étrange sifflement retentit dans l'air, et, un instant d'après, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent affublées de petits auréoles brillantes et musicales, ainsi que d'une paire d'ailes blanches.

-J'ai toujours dit que t'était un ange, Gabrielle... ( nda : référence biblique stupide, pardon, je vous laisse continuer lol ) Lâcha Manue, pince sans rire, en voyant Fifille tripoter son auréole pour essayer de l'enlever.

-Et le mieux de tout, elles font de la musique ! Répliqua son amie en éclatant de rire, tandis que l'auréole entammait une petite balade champêtre.

-Dîtes, les gars, dit manue en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs, c'est gentil d'essayer de nous consoler de la perte de nos walk-man, mais vos machins à musique, ils pourrait pas jouer "The Corrs" à la place ?

-Walkquoi ? Et The quoi ? Demanda James d'un air perdu.

-Ouais, rendormez vous, on se débrouillera toute seules....

-Mesdemoiselles, un peu de calme, je vous prie ! tempêta le professeur.

-Mais euh ! On a rien fait nous !

Hamer eut un reniflement méprisant, puis s'éloigna en rajustant sa cape.

-Putain, encore la chance... grognèrent les filles en même temps, ce qui fit pouffer de rire les Maraudeurs.

Elles échangèrent un regard sadique.

-Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? demanda Fifille à Mémé. On le leur tords ou on leur saute au ?

-Un peu des deux. Mais évitons de leur leur tordre avantd 'y sauter sinon on va encore se prendre une gamelle...

-Pour changer... Alors, on leur saute au ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et d'un même mouvement, elles se jetèrent au cou des Maraudeurs pour la troisième fois en deux jours.

-Ey ! S'exclama Sirius en riant, Gabrielle l'étranglant à moitié. Que nous vaut ce privilège ? On vient de vous ridiculiser, mais bon...

-Haha, il avoue !

-Notre vengeance sera terrible !

-Et merde, Patmol tu pouvais pas la fermer ?

-Pas grave, Cornedrue répliqua Manue. Vous nous avez évité la mort par décapitation avec cette jolie diversion musicale ! Hamer nous aurait probablement noyées dans nos chaudrons...

Mais elle se tut en voyant le regard des Maraudeurs. James et Sirius les fixaient avec des yeux au moins aussi gros que le derrière d'Ombrage.

-Co... Comment est ce que tu connais le surnom de James ? Demanda sirius d'une toute petite voix.

Un ange passa.

Ainsi que trois baleines, quelques scroutts à pétard, deux marmottes en train de faire mumuse avec du papier d'alu et cinq éléphants jouant à la gameboy.

-J'crois que j'ai gaffé.... Marmonna Mémé.

-Euphémisme, quand tu nous tiens.... Chantonna Gaby.

-C'est encore un de tes ex ? Demanda Remus d'une voix mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Non, c'est un des chiens de ma tante Bertha....

-Sans déconner, les filles, il va vraiment falloir que vous nous parliez de certaines choses, je crois....

La cloche sonna.

-Merde, on a pas eu le temps de leur tordre le cou...

-Ni de rendre dingue le prof...

-Bah, ça sera pour la prochaine fois..

-En attendant, on a réussi à rendre sceptique les gros méchants Maraudeurs, c'est déjà pas mal pour des débutantes, non ?

-Et vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser filer comme ça ? S'exclama James en les voyant se précipiter hors de la salle de classe.

-Oeil pour oeil, auréole pour auréoles, les mecs ! Claironna Gabrielle.

-C'était gentil de révéler notre véritable nature au monde en nous déguisant en anges, mais la prochaine fois, si vous voulez des réponses, il faudra...

Elle et gabrielle échangèrent un clin d'oeil.

-NOUS BRANCHER THE CORRS !!

Et elles filèrent dans les couloirs, sans se préoccuper du fait que de petit un : elles ne connaissaient absolument rien au château, et de petit deux : elles ignoraient leur cours suivant.

Bref, après une belle course dans les couloirs et un magnifique point de côté ( parce qu'on a beau dire, rire en courant c'est pas le meilleur plan, lol ), elles s'écroulèrent contre une armure et reprirent leur souffle.

-Pétard, va VRAIMENT falloir que je me remètte au sport moi... Haleta Manue.

-T'es pas une Mémé borgne, édenté et momifié pour rien...

-Gnagnagna...

-Tu sais que je vais finir par porter plainte pour vol incessant de répliques fétiches, moi ?

-Diling, diling ! On réinstaure le copyright !

Et c'est une fois de plus mortes de rire que les retrouvèrent nos Maraudeurs nationaux, au détour d'un couloir.

-Mais c'est qu'elles courent vite, les nouvelles... Marmonna Peter en reprenant son souffle appuyé sur ses genoux - il avait nettement moins de résistance physique que les trois autres.

-Régime pépitos et pim's, Pettigrow. Très mauvais pour la cellulite mais excellent pour semer les curieux. Déclara Manue.

Nouveau silence.

Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sirius la coupa.

-Non, laissez nous devinez... Pettigrow était le nom du ouistiti apprivoisé de votre marchand de glace, c'est ça ?

-Waouh ? Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda Gabrielle avec un demi-sourire.

-Intuition masculine, répondit Sirius en souriant.

-Vous allez faire conaissance avec le professeur Binns, les filles, dit James. Plus soporifique, tu meurs.

-Ouais, ben tu conais pas ma prof de théatre, Corny, ça se voit... Grogna Manue.

-Corny ? S'étrangla celui ci. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce surnom complètement pourri ?

-Quoi, t'aime pas ? Répondit Mémé en lui servant sa moue "yeux-de-chien-battu-puissance-maximale".

-Je te raconterais en Histoire de la magie le pourquoi du comment je suis devenue surnomophobe, ma petite Mémé, répliqua Corny, ce qui lui valut une belle claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de mémé.

-Purée, il te faut vraiment quelqu'un sur qui défouler tes pulsions agressives, toi ! Dit Gaby. Avant c'était Fabien, et maintenant c'est James !

-N'est ce pas à ça que servent les amis ?

-Un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui sait tout sur vous...

-Et qui reste quand même votre ami !

Même si le proverbe que venait de citer les filles était au départ une connerie, elles ne purent s'empêcher de fixer intensément Remus, qui détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Mais bon, je crois qu'on a rien à vous apprendre sur le sujet... Conclut tranquillement Gabrielle.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on se balade avec des hors-la-loi, au moins ?

-Ey ! J'ai jamais vu un cerf de près, moi ! Tu vas pas me priver de l'occasion !

Les maraudeurs en étaient sur le cul, il faut bien le dire.

-Faîtes pas ces têtes de poissons hors de l'eau, les mecs, ben ouais, on sait. Ca vous étonne ?

-Pas vraiment en fait, mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.... Marmonna Sirius.

-Nous vous raconterons en Histoire de la Magie le pourquoi du comment nous sommes devenues euh... Commença Manue sans finir sa phrase.

-Putain, mémé, quand on veut faire de l'esprit on vérifie qu'on sait ce qu'on va dire !! Râla gabrielle, alors que les garçons étaient morts de rire.

Finalement, la chance existait peut être après tout, se dirent les deux jeunes flles en se rendant en Histoire de la magie.

* * *

Andromède : #perdue, toute seule sur la scène# Euh... Je.... Rah, ils ne m'ont pas dit avec qui j'allais devoir faire les RaR, ces cons !

Voix off : Bon, Mémé, pour fêter ton énième 2/20 en maths, on a décidé de te faire une fleur, et on fait venir en direct pour toi...

Andromède : O.O ?????????

Voix off : Ton personnage préféré, j'ai nommé....

Andromède : #yeux en forme de coeur, se jette derrière le rideaux en hurlant# Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames !!!!!!

Voix off : Perdu !

#Andromède revient sur scène avec sa poele à frire#

Andromède : è.é De quoi ??????? J'ai pas trente six persos préférés, que je sache ?

Voldemort : Y'a moi.

Andromède et les lecteurs : O.O #sur le cul#

Andromède : Ne me dîtes pas que je vais faire les RaR avec le grand psychopate dégénéré à tête de courgette et aux yeux de tomates ?????? #montre Voldemort#

Voldemort : #sort sa baguette magique# Fais gaffe è.é !!!!

Andromède : Bouin, tout ça pour un 2/20, vous êtes vraiment des méchants é.è.... #pleure# Voulait James, moi !!!!!!

Voldemort : Ah, ces groupies... Travaille mieux, et t'auras ton doudou. Et en attendant, t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux, sale moldue, parce que c'est moi le chef, ici !

Andromède : fais un geste obscène Va f'anculo ! T'es dans MA fic, espèce de killeur de cerf !!! Et crois moi, ici, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs !!! #prends le sac de reviews#

Voldemort : #marmonne une horrible insulte en Fourchelangue#

Andromède : Grmmmbl d'Voix off, me coller Voldemort comme partenaire.... Rengagez vous, qu'ils disaient !!!!!! **Ilys**, merci beaucoup de tes compliments, et à bisoux à toi !

Voldemort : #comptemple ses ongles#

Andromède : Ey, la ratatouille ambulante, c'est à toi !

Voldemort : #enfonce une liasse de reviews dans la bouche de Mémé pour la faire taire# **alinemcb54, **oui, en effet, tes jeux de mots sont vraiment à chier... Ces moldus, aucun humour, franchement...

#Mémé fout un grand coup de poele à frire dans la face de Voldy#

Andromède : Pas de ça ! Espèce de Brocolis Radioactif ! **Sabriel !** Kikoo, mon arrière petite fille ( eh nian, chuis pas Marseillaise, moi, chuis CHTI !!!! VIVE LE NORD DE LA FRANCE !! ), contente que ça te plaise, dis, tu pourrais pas rajouter l'autre ordure à ta liste ?

Voldemort : #assome Andro avec une marmitte qui traînait là# **Eslyla**, si tu trouve que cet imbécile de Black est beau, c'est avec Gaby que tu es d'accord. Manue ( alias Andromède ) préfère James et Remus...

Andromède : Dans la fic, je préfère Mumus, mais en réalité, je suis la plus fidèle groupie de James ( pas tuer, Lily, tu sais que je suis également une fidèle partisante du James/lily avec un grand Love !! ). **Fofolleuh **( Juuuuuums qui fait la tronche... ), c'est clair qu'entre Fifille et Patmolichou, pour le plus débile, y'a pas photo .

Voldemort : Et si tu essaie de me balancer du paté de hamster à la sauce bolognaise piquante, je t'Avadakedravise la tronche !

Andromède : #BAF# **CC Johnson et Belval, **merci beaucouuuuuuuup euh !!! Pour la souris verte, c'est casé dans le dernier chapitre, niek ;p

Voldemort : **Lyly-potter...** J'était pas censé l'avoir tuée, elle O.o ?????? Bon, bref, tu trouve qu'elle sont chanceuses ? Tu parles, elles vont en profiter pour les prévenir de la trahison de Queudver, et me priver de mon meurtre le plus réussi, je vais les...

Andromède : #Brandit le sac de reviews# Un mot de plus et je te Sacpostalàreviewise !!!!

Voldemort : #boude#

Andromède : C'est ça, reste dans ton coin à faire du boudin, ça nous fera à bouffer pour le prochain réveillon... **Eiream**, ma cacahuèteuh !! Contente d'avoir été la dernière avant le final round, hein ? T'en fais pas, t'es la dernière aussi avant celui ci.... #Brandit sa poele à frire# POUR LA PROTECTION DES CERFS, ANIMAL EN VOIE DE DISPARITION, YATAAAAAAAAAAA !

#CENSURE EXPRESS, C'ETAIT LA FIN DU CHAPITRE#


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le petit groupe arriva en histoire de la magie en riant, sous l'oeil désaprobateur de:

1) les garçons qui laissaient filer le regard sur els deux nouvelles

2) les filles qui lorgnaient sur les maraudeurs...

3) Même pas celui de Lily parce qu'elle trouvait que les deux folles les calmaient.

4) Y a pas de quatre, c'est juste histoire de faire comme si...

Mémé et Fifille s'asséyèrent au troisième rang à gauche et sortirent une feuille de papier, prêtes à noter. Sauf qu'en voyant le prof Binns arriver, elles perdirent tout courage en deux minutes...

"Ronds ou croix?"

"Croix!"

'Vous faites quoi?" les questionna James juste derrière elles avec Sirius.

"Tu connais pas le morpion?"

"Non..."

"Regarde..." Elles lui expliquèrent le jeu en tentant de noter le cours mais... quand elles virent qu'absoluement personne ne notait, pas même Lily ou Remus, elles abandonnèrent l'idée de suivre.

"Au fait..." dit Sirius en regardant les deux demoiselles droit dans les yeux "Et ces explications?"

"Oh, on doit noter le cours!" fit Gabrielle en chopant Mémé par le col de sa chemise pour la retourner. Elle la saisit tant et si bien que, Mémé qui jouait à la balançoire sur sa chaise, tomba.

Expliquons nous... Le pied droit de la chaise a rippé par terre tandis que Fifille tirait allègrement Mémé et la chaise a comme qui dirait qui un salto arrière loupé. En bref, mémé montrait ses fesses à tout le monde, les quatre fers en l'air.

"Rondidjû d'rondidjû!" fit elle, en voyant que tout le monde rigolait. "Aaa! Et putain de minijupe d'uniforme à la c...!"

Gabrielle mit sa main sur la bouche "C'est pas beau de jurer!"

GNAP! Mémé passa à l'attaque et lui mordit la main.

"Putain mais elle mort en plus!"

"Ouais... mon dentier est sacrément efficace!"

"Gnagnagna! Vilaine, j'te boude!"

"Et avec ça vous avez encore réussi à changer de sujet..." soupira Remus.

"Les reines de l'esquive, mon chou!" fit Manue avec un clin d'oeil suggestif.

"Allez... dites... c'est pas que, mais... imaginez vous à notre place... des filles qui arrivent et qui en savent plus sur nous en deux jours que nous n'en avons su sur nous même en 7 ans d'études!"

Elles soupirèrent.

"Ok, à une condition..."

"Laquelle?"

"Vous révélez rien, et vous ne nous posez pas de question sur votre futur..."

"Quoi? Vous connaissez notre futur?" s'exclama Sirius.

"Plus fort surtout! J'crois qu'y a Hamer dans son cachot qui t'as pas bien entendu, Darling!" dit Gabrielle.

"Désolé."

"Je ne pardonne pas..." fit Gabrielle avec un air de femme fatale et un haussement de sourcils lubrique. "A moins que..."

Manue rigola en voyant l'animagus chien rougir comme une tomate trop mûre.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, vous venez d'où?"

"De ce qui pour nous est la réalité..."

"Comment ça?"

"Et bien... Pour nous, vous êtes des personnages de livre, sortis de l'imagination d'une auteur ultra-célèbre! Et... tout correspond avec ce qu'elle a décrit dans ses bouquins sur vous. Enfin, du peu que l'on en sait, parce que l'histoire en elle-même se passe dans une vingtaine d'année, avec le renouveau de Voldemort..."

Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru les quatre maraudeurs.

"hey ho, courageux gryffondors, c'est pas un gros salopard qui va vous faire peur?"

"Son... renouveau? Il va renaître, si j'ai bien compris?... On aura un temps de répis donc!" s'exclama James avec enthousiasme.

Manue et Gabrielle le regardèrent un instant avec un étrange regard et dirent: "Ouais..."

"Et..."

"Ne nous posez pas plus de questions!" s'écria Manue "Vous en savez bien assez comme ça!"

"Mais..."

"Ecoutez, pour nous, on sait pas si on est dans la réalité, si c'est un rêve, si... on sait pas! Vous imaginez si c'est la réalité les conséquences qu'il y aurait sur le futur si l'on vous révélait ce qu'on savait?..."

"Bon, voilà quoi..."

"Et dans ce livre, vous êtes nos personnages favoris!" s'exclama soudain Gabrielle.

"Ouais! Et quand j't'ai appellé Quentin, Remus, parce qu'à mon cours de théâtre, y a un mec qui te ressemble, comme deux gouttes d'eau!"

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais, et là que je l'ai plus sous la main, c'est à toi de souffrir mon chou!" fit Manue en papillonant des yeux.

La cloche sonna soudain.

"DELIVRANCE!" crièrent en coeur Manue et Gabrielle en se levant et en fourrant papier et plumes dans leur sac.

"Hey, Manue, tu te rappelles?" demanda gabrielle.

"Quoi?"

"MONEY!"

"Get rich, or die in trying! Yes, I remember! Of course! Viva David Ghetta!"

"Un p'tit pas?"

"Let's go my darling!" Elles effectuèrent quelques pas de danse savament tout en sortant, et terminèrent sur un saut de biche avant de rire et de s'exclamer: "Faut trouver la salle sur demande!"

"Ouais!" Et elles partirent. Pendant ce temps, Remus attendait Peter et Sirius qui traînaillaient et dit à James: "Tu paries combien que dans 50 mètres elles s'arrêtent et elles nous attendent parce qu'elles ne savent ni le cours suivant, ni le lieu...?"

"Je pari pas, j'suis sûr de perdre! Surtout qu'on a pas cours, et qu'on a une heure de libre!"

"Elles dansent bien, mine de rien!" remarqua Peter.

"Ouaip!" confirma Sirius "On y va?"

Les Maraudeurs rattrapèrent les deux folles qui dansaient dans le couloir et leur dirent:

"Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais?"

"On ne dit jamais jamais!" fit Manue avec une voix d'outretombe.

"Comment dire..." réfléchi Gabrielle "Tu disais comment déjà à propos de l'humour?"

"L'humour, c'est comme les essuis-glace! Ca arrête pas la pluie, mais ça permet d'avancer!"

"Voilà! On a quoi là?"

"Rien!"

"Youpi! Bon, on va pas taper l'incruste plus longtemps, on va aller voir Dumbledore!" dit Gabrielle en tirant Manue quis 'accrochait à Remus.

"NIAN NIAN NIAN moi je veux rester avec Mumus!"

"J'vous en supplie... plus ce surnom..." supplia Mumus.

"Bah, Corny va en prendre pour son matricule alors!" dit Gabrielle, tirant toujours Manue.

"Pourquoi tu veux aller voir l'autre fanatique des bonbons aux citrons?"

"Parce que! J'ai une idée! Allez, zioum zioum, lâche le, tu lui feras l'amour un autre jour!"

"Mais-euh!" fit Manue en mimant la dépression. "Bon, ok, jte suit, mais ça a interêt à être une diée du tonerre de Zeus, sinon tu finis en hachi parmentier pour hyppogriffes mals léchés!"

"Oui Mémé! Allez, zou! Let's go!"

"C'est par où le bureau de Dumby?" demanda Gabrielle à Lily qui partait vers la tour des Gryffondors.

"Je vous y ammène..." dit-elle en souriant "J'ai tout mon temps!" Elle dit à ses amies qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard et commença le chemin avec Mémé et Fifille.

"Vous êtes surprenantes, vous savez?" leur dit-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Si c'est notre débilité qui te surprends, t'as encore rien vu!" dit sarcastiquement Manue.

Elle rit. A ce moment là, elles comprirent pourquoi James Potter était amoureux de Miss Lily Evans: Lily avait un rire magnifique et communicatif!

"Parce que voilà deux jours que vous êtes là, et ce matin, Potter m'a croisé sans se mettre la main dans ses satanés cheveux! Un miracle!"

"Ooh... on lui a un peu parlé..." dit Gabrielle avec un grand sourire.

"Il arrêtera son comportement imbécile, fais nous confiance!"

"J'ai confiance... je sais même pas pourquoi!" dit Lily en s'arrêtant devant une grande gargouille. "Voici le bureau du directeur. Le mot de passe est Friandises. Je vous laisse maintenant! A plus!" dit Lily en s'en allant.

"C'est MOI qui dit le mot de passe!" dit Mémé.

"Honneur aux jeunes, la vieille, c'est moi!"

"Hey ho, tu as ton idée à lui dire à Mister bonbon citrons, donc c'est moi qui dit le mot de passe!"

"Ok, ok... Ces vieux, et leurs habitudes, non mais..."

Une baffe derrière la tête plus tard, Manue prononça le mot de passe "Friandises" et elles entrèrent. Il y eu d'abord une volée de marches en spirale, puis un genre de hall. Elles entrèrent enfin dans le bureau même du professeur Dumbledore qui ne fut pas si surpris de les voir.

"Bonjour jeunes filles... Je peux vous aider?"

"A vrai dire... on vient pour une autorisation..." commença gabrielle.

"Hein, quoi?" Fifille lui écrasa le pied, sous l'oeil amusé du directeur.

" Voilà, on dansait, tout à l'heure, et une idée m'est venue..."

"Je vous écoute..."

"Ca vous dirais d'organiser un bal?..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gaby : La la la la la... La la la la... six mois de retard... la la li lou la la... désolée... la la li la la... patapé patapé... lou lou la lou... hem... BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'AI DIT PATAPE ! . Z'êtes ouf ou quoi ? Hem bon euh... désolée. Andro n'est pas en cause, c'était à moi de publier le chapitre, j'ai complètement, mais alors vraiment, zappé ça... Entre le bac, la farniente, mes obligations personelles et mon cerveau parti en vacances à tatawélé... vous comprendrez bien que j'ai zappé ça. En plus avec la sortie de HP6... bref, remerciez andro ou vous seriez encore en train d'attendre ! C'est ELLE qui m'a botté le cul ! alors voilà hem... Donc pour me faire pardonner je vais répondre aux reviews avecla présence deeeeeeeeeeeee... QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

: Gné... ? c'est qui c'te folle ?

Gaby : Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !

Sirius : oskour !

Gaby #léchouilles baveuses# mon chirinamoirienkamouâ !

Sirius : hem on a des reviews à...

Gaby : #défait le col de sa chemise#

Sirius : euh, tu fais quoi là ?

Gaby : Je vérifie si t'as autant de pectoraux que je l'imagine. #Jette un oeil dedans# Hmmmm miammy ! bonnes tablettes de chocolat !

Sirius #refermant les pans de sa chemise# Plus tard tu veux ?

Gaby : nan je veux pas ! Enfin si je veux, mais maintenaaaaaant !

Sirius : oskouuuuuur !

Gaby #bisouille bisouille bisouille# # délace la ceinture de Sirius#

Voix off : NON TU NE LE VIOLES PAS SUR SCENE !

Gaby #relevant la tête des pectoraux à son sirius#

Sirius : Jésus-marie-joseph-petit-seigneur-satan-aussi ayez pitié de moi !

Gaby : roooooh . Vrai de vrai ? Mais euhhhh... Bouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! #Chutes du niagara#

Sirius #attendri# bon, okay euh... une review, un bisou ! mais après toutes les réponses !

Gaby : bisouuuuuuuuuuuu ? D'accord ! #soudain euphorique# Alors alors... #ouvre la première enveloppe# **Yza !** Coucou ! Merci de ta review, ô nouvelle (nouveau ?) lecteur/trice ? C'est choupy-chou ! ca me fait un bisou de plus, tu te rends compte ? Et non, on ne connaît pas vent de folie... sorry !

Sirius : à mouâ ! #happy# **titi-anaelle-malfoy ! **On fera passer le emssage au gamin Malfoy, promis ! dès que je le croise, en lui cassant la gueule, j'y mettrai ton numéro dans la poche ! en espérant qu'il pense pas que je le drague où ma virilité en prendra un coup...

Gaby : je peux vérifier tes atouts virils si tu veux vraiment être certain qu'elle est intacte... ta virilité je parle bien sûûûûûr !

Sirius : #se fait tout pitit# nan nan...

Gaby : #pas choquée de ce qu'elle vient de dire pour deux noises# **Eiream ! **Promis juré craché on te vole plus jamais d'expression mais... mais c'était tellement tentant ! elle était tellement bien ! prend le bien ;)

Sirius : J'avoue que je me suis bien marré ! Fendu la poire comme pas possible même ! **Buzam** n'est pas mal non plus... les mangemorts en taïtiennes, danse du ventre et voldy devant ! FUFUFU !

Gaby : DIS MOI TU AVAIS LA TOUCHE MAJUSCULE COINCEE MISS ? NAN PARCE QUE TU AS ECRIT TOUTE TAREVIW COMME CA. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sirius : cri pas je t'entends !

Gaby : non mais c'est pour elle ! avec toi je ne crie que de plais...

Sirius #gnap# Pas un mot de plus ! Private !

Gaby : meuuuuuh... snif. alors... **lyly-potter !** La discussion que tu attendais tant est arrivée dans ce chapitre. tu as savouré ? XD

Sirius : far far awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay from me !

Gaby #lève un sourcil sceptique# Il t'arrive quoi mon chou, là ?

Sirius : Only youuuuuuu !

Gaby : hem... bon euh...

Sirius : je fais des vocalises.

gaby : ah... ça t'arrive souvent ?

Sirius : souvent, je dis pas. Mais oui, ça m'arrive...

Gaby : pa-ssio-nant ! Bon euh... **Fofolleuh ! **Merci de ta review et gros poutoux à touâ sur les deux joues !

Sirius : et moi ?

Gaby : faudrait savoir ! t'en voulais pas !

Sirius : rooooh, y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis !

Gaby : oui mon chou ! à toué les deux dernières reviews !

Sirius : donc... **Lilou !** Bah, là, depuis le temps, le chapitre arrive pas pour te soulager d'une journée de travail (enfin j'espère...) mais il arrive pour te soulager quand même et te faire sourire !

Gaby : j'espère que ça t'a plu !

Sirius : c'est beau ce que j'ai dit... je m'émeus, tiens !

Gaby : mais oui, mais oui... #impatiente# allez dernière review !

Sirius : **Illys !**

Gaby : j'adore ton pseudo au passage...

Sirius : Voldy s'est bien heureusement cassé, c'est mon tour pour les reviws, j'espère que je suis à ton goût et... oups...

Gaby : SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS T'AS DIT QUOI LAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Sirius : Je t'aime ma gaby !

Gaby : oooooh ! #guimauve guimauve guimauve# Tu me feras plein d'enfants, hein hein ?

Sirius : euuuh voui mais euh...

Gaby : quoi ?

Sirius : meugneugneugneu...

Gaby : plus fort j'ai rien compris !

Sirius : je sais pas comment on fait les bébés...

Gaby #explose de rire# bwahahahahahahahaahaha !

Sirius : #mort de honte#

Gaby : #tentatrice# Allez mon chou, approche,j'va te montrer comment on fait...

#Rideau#


End file.
